Ikazuma hiro
“''he is honest..... the most honest person that i have ever meet , he just casualy tell everybody that he is a pervert..... yes he is a pervert but he doesn't do more than leer and peek at you right ? , you will never know that a gentle and kind person that you always friend with will sudenly rape you in the dark in the alliway , you will never known that if the teacher that you admire is a stalker or a rapist right ? , but issei is different.... he is a pervert yet at the same time he is a noble person.... 'i....... always admire him and envy him at the same time”''' –hiiro poetic impresion about issei- 'Ikazuma hiiro' or his more preferred nickname hiro is the main male protagonist and the first-person narrator of the upcoming fanfiction DXD : THE KING OF THE WORLD in the fanfiction.net and Royalroad, hiiro is the new and only kendo club male member and the president of martial art club at the same time , he also the best sword user and socerball player in kuoh academy high school history . ikazuma hiiro was only his fake name that he create his real identity was the original of all dragon or also known by every dragon in he universe as the dragon god 'ARMAGEDON , '''he born before the consept of time and space exist , because of that he is one of the 7 immortal , thus that was one of the reason why does he choose to be reborn as a human , asia consider him as her suroggate brother after he save her from the fallen angel raynare and his fallen agel group wannabe. Appearance Hiiro is a skinny, feminine-looking and a rather tall young man with aqua blue hair with a litle purple-ish hair at the tip of his hair, clearblue eyes and fair white-ish cream skin, hardly burn by the sun. He could be called a rather tall man because his height standing at 174 cm , and he's could described as being 'frail-looking' and helpless but that though erased by every student and teacher after his first gym class , right after he take off his shirt in the male change room because the heat and shown to all male student in the room his 'six pack' and well toned body . After 'saving' Koneko from a group of thugs, he has tiny cuts scar right below his left eye ((similar to basara toujou)), even though Being a student of Kuoh academy, he never wear the typical uniform of kuoh , he usualy always use his casual uniform ((photo up there)) , Powers & Abilities Edit '''Super-human strength -' after reborning as a human , Hiiro still have a little fragment of his original raw power , diablo , his personal butler also stating that HIiro has once 'accidently' destroy a universe because the schockwave that created by his 'normal' jab when he goes sparing angains't the spriggan 12 to test his human strength. 'Super-human speed -' after reborning as a human, Takumi also developed an abnormal speed thanks to the new limits of his body, being able to jump so high , diablo , his personal butler also stated that once in the past when Hiiro goes sparing against all member of the spriggan 12, that's every times Hiiro about to get attacked he will jump from a planet to another one. 'Dragon physiology -' After becoming part dragon, Takumi can now withstand high-temperatures and even survive being burned by regular flames and magical fire. He also developed a better resistance against magical attacks and a harder skin against blows or cuts. However, in return, his body is now vulnerable against dragon-slaying weapons and magic. 'Heart -' One of Takumi's more abnormal abilities he has on his own, he's capable of taming uneasy hearts and calm people down with words and harmless actions. In fact, the reason why he's capable of winning despite the harmlessness of his Sacred Gear and kind nature is because he can make his enemies give up with words alone, dubbed by Lilith 'an annoying yet useful cliche'. Harmlessness Edit '''Harmlessness(無害; Mugai), also known as '''True Neutrality(完全中立性; Kanzen chūritsu-sei)'', is an innate ability of Takumi, said to be the complete opposite of Killing Intent. It's an exclusive metaphysical ability which allows the user to become a completely 'harmless person', being unable to harm others, while at the same time being unable to be harmed. By wanting no harm to befall others and with the will to avoid trouble, one becomes more prone in dodging skills and excessive luck in avoid traps or disadvantaged situations. Another more passive ability is to become so 'harmless', one can blend into the environment with ease without assistance, hiding everything except their optical presence, as well as becoming stealth masters. Narukami Edit '''Narukami(鳴神; lit. Thunder God) is an offensive fighting Style developed by Takumi after learning his potential in using lightning magic. In order to counter the massive power of his Sacred Gear Gospel Jester and the defensive skills of Harmlessness, using his affinity with Lightning magic, Takumi is able to create a myriad of techniques which uses instead both harmless and painless ways to subdue his foes. Equipments Edit Gospel Jester Edit Gospel Jester(, ''Gosuperu Jesuta), also known as '''Voice of the Saviour', is Takumi's Sacred Gear. A high-tier Sacred Gear candidate to become a Longinus, Gospel Jester has the shape of a small grimoire which opens its pages once is summoned. After such, it's pages will stop on a random, lucky Letter from the alphabet, and summon a weapon sealed in said letter, which will not go away unless used at least once, logically having a total of 26 weapons sealed on each, all having distinctive, different shapes and effects. Balance Breaker: Blank Testament Edit Blank Testament(, Burankutesutamento), '''also known as '''Mantle of Salvation, is Gospel Jester's Balance Breaker. Said by Kunou to be a rare type of Balance Breaker, its abilities and powers are not stated yet, but according to her, it has the power unleashed similar to a Longinus sacred gear. Trivia Edit * Images and profile from the character Lux Arcadia from the Undefeated Bahamut Chronicles series. * Takumi is, so far, the only protagonist from Houki Minami who's not a virgin anymore. * Takumi's name is actually a combined reference to both Lilith/Ophis and Kunou: ** His surname, Higurashi(日暮) is a reference to the Inari shrine, where they worship a Fox God. ** His name, Takumi(拓巳), has the ideogram for 'snake'(巳), which also represents the chinese earthly symbol for the respective yearly animal. * Whenever Takumi talks with either Kunou or Lilith or about them, his eyes avoid looking at them or the speaker. His friends declare it means he's in love with the person in question. * Apparently, Takumi's favorite subject is history, and his least favorite is Geography. * His white hair is actually bleached. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Story